


Day 16 - Kaiju Cult

by CasGetYourShotgun



Series: 1Day1Newmann [16]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: 1day1newmann, Breached Earth AU, Can be read as gen, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Three-Sentence Ficlet, au where newt works for monarch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetYourShotgun/pseuds/CasGetYourShotgun
Summary: Monarch liason Newton Geiszler sets the record straight.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler & Hermann Gottlieb, Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Series: 1Day1Newmann [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726540
Kudos: 2





	Day 16 - Kaiju Cult

**Author's Note:**

> This is possibly more gen than the challenge was intended for.
> 
> In this AU, Newt is on loan to the PPDC from Monarch, which is a MonsterVerse organisation originally set up to investigate and possibly eliminate creatures like Kong and Godzilla but which by 2019 seems to have devolved into a collection of cultists, monsterfuckers, and people who somehow fill both categories, plus a handful of sensible people trying desperately to get actual work done.
> 
> I feel like Newt would be happier there than with the PPDC, honestly.

“I’m not a cultist, you know,” Geiszler says, out of the blue one day. “The Titans aren’t gods, and neither are the Kaiju - I know you people think we’re all sacrificing virgins or whatever because we can’t wait to get trampled by whatever comes out of the Breach next, but we’re just scientists, like anyone else here.”

Hermann, who _had_ in fact been half-convinced that Geiszler was a cultist until now, half-considers arguing the point, but the pilots and techs tend to treat the Monarch liasons with contempt and disgust, and whilst he’s not going to stop calling out Geiszler’s safety violations and unprofessional behaviour he figures he can at least give him this much respect.


End file.
